The mission of the Behavioral and Social Sciences Core (Core F) is to identify, foster and support new opportunities for social and behavioral research in HIV/AIDS that both serve the needs of CFAR investigators and enable research in emerging CFAR and national scientific priorities. Core F strives to facilitate scientific and operational linkages between CFAR behavioral and social scientists and clinical and basic science investigators; lead the Penn CFAR in developing meaningful community partnerships, and enable the HIV/AIDS research agenda in areas of high opportunity and synergy including the new Scientific Working Group in HIV and Substance Use research and through collaborations with the new Philadelphia Mental Health AIDS Research Center. The Core is led by Drs. David Metzger (Core Director), Michael Blank (Co-Director) and Tiffany Dominique (Core Coordinator). To accomplish its mission, Core F has the following aims: (1) To provide research application and implementation support services. This service is devoted to the identification and communication of funding opportunities, the identification of new and transitioning investigators and providing support to them in developmental and NIH applications, and the provision of support for funded NIH investigators; (2) To provide target populations service. This service is designed to support innovative approaches to the recruitment, assessment, and specimen collection from populations of interest to prevention, therapeutic and basic science investigators; (3) Mentoring. education, training, and support for research tools library. Core F places a high priority on the development of early career and transitioning investigators through intra and cross-CFAR mentoring, the hosting of AIDS research fellowships, sponsoring and delivery of invited speakers and training events, and the maintenance of a library of software and other research tools useful in the conduct of AIDS related research; (4) Community integration services. The Core provides programmatic and budgetary support for the Penn CFAR Community Advisory Board in its vibrant agenda and national leadership promoting bi-directional linkages between AIDS researchers and the community, as well as growing linkages with the Philadelphia Health Department to support the emerging research agenda focused on engagement in care.